Ari's Last Wish
by krazyneko
Summary: Ari is dead and now a spirit that can't pass on... But a wish-maker comes and allows him to have one wish granted so he could pass on... One shot... A/N: I haven't read the books in awhile so some characters may be a little out of character...


Ari expired today... His spirit lingers on earth painfully. However, he didn't look like an eraser anymore, just a little lonely boy. He watched Max facing all her problems... It should've been great, but it was more painful since he couldn't do anything, but watch. While walking around Disneyland, a weird woman in a cloak came up to him. Her face was veiled by her hood and she promised to grant Ari one wish. It seems like she was a some kind of spirit that grants dead people a wish so they would be able to pass on. He could wish to be alive, but Max would probably be shocked and he'd probably would be bothering her gang... He didn't want to make the wish-maker wait so he blurted out random things...

"One wish? That's easy... I wish... I wish..." For some reason, Ari begin to sob like a little child.

The wish-maker didn't do anything, but watch Ari intensely. After a few minutes, he regained his composure and apologized...

"No need to be sorry. Most people tend to be... Sad even if it's their wish being fulfilled from some reason... By the way, take your time because it's only one wish." The wish-maker said.

Ari sat down at a nearby bench and begin to think about his wish. The wish-maker took a seat next to him, waiting patiently. Finally. Ari got up and said something to quiet for anyone to hear.

"Alright, just checking, are you sure about that wish?" She asked.

Ari nodded, waiting for her to make it come true. The wish-maker held Ari in her arms and disappeared from Disney. They were later found in a nice cozy home and she laid Ari on his back. She whispered a goodnight and gently ruffled Ari's hair. He slowly begin to feel tired and soon he was fast asleep.

"I wish you have a nice dream." The wish-maker said, disappearing from the room.

In a few minutes, Ari woke up in a lab with his dad, Jeb, shaking him.

"Wake up, Ari! We are leaving this place! We are going with your big sister and some friends to somewhere far from here. You'll be able to play soccer with your sister and I. There are some kids around your age like Angel and Gazzy. Fang, Iggy and Nudge are just a little older, but I'm sure you'll get along with them." Jeb said, quickly and excitedly.

"Huh? But isn't this your workplace? What about your jobs? Wouldn't you get into very big trouble?" Ari asked, confused.

"It's alright, I can find a better job. Now follow my instructions, get into the car as fast as you can and don't let anyone see you."

Ari nodded and grabbed his bookbag which was already filled with junk food, clothes, and some other junk kids keep in their bookbag. Ari knew the lab very well so it was easy for him to get out without anyone noticing. He saw his dad's van and ran into the van. Inside the van, there were already the "flock" his dad was talking about. He felt a little awkward with many people looking at him so he kept his head down and waited for his dad.

"Hey, isn't your name Ari?" A boy around my age asked.

Ari nodded and he introduced himself as Gazzy or Gasman. They both talked and got along well. His sister, Angel, was nice, but she didn't talk to Ari too much. Iggy was also pretty awesome to Ari.

"Woah! You all have superpowers and you can fly?! You guys are awesome! When we get to the place, can we make stink bombs and put them in public toilets?!" Ari shouted with excitement.

Iggy and Gazzy nodded, approving the plan and they talked the whole time until Jeb came. Jeb looked frustrated and he quickly got the car on. There were other cars following him, but he managed to shake them off with Angel's mind read. Finally, they were at the countryside and Jeb is talking about all the great things they could do together. Ari was really happy... It felt like a dream came true. Dream... His head begins to hurt and he grabbed a water bottle and placed it on his head. He felt like his brain was being fried on the inside.

"Are you alright?" Max asked, feeling Ari's forehead. "Woah, you have a fever. Jeb, Ari has a fever."

Jeb reassured everyone by saying they were almost there, Meanwhile, Max held Ari in her arms, telling him everything will be fine. After a half hour, they arrived at a really beaten up house. Everyone, but Jeb looked upset...

"Isn't this house just awesome?! It gives out an ancient feeling!" Jeb said, feeling the wood.

"Forget about that, let's get Ari in a bed.." Max said.

Jeb suddenly kicked the beaten up house and everything crashed, Behind it was actually a decent looking house, thankfully. Jeb laughed at everyone's shock expression, but he finally became serious and bought Ari into a room. Nudge went to wet a towel for Ari and Fang went out to buy groceries and medicine. Ari was panting and tossing around like he was in a nightmare. He later stopped when he took his very, very bitter medicine...

"Dad, that was the most terrible thing I have ever tried! I rather drink, ugh, vegetable juice, than that..." Ari said, calming down.

"Ok, here's some vegetable juice." Fang said, handing it to him.

Ari looked at him then at the juice box... Then he sighed and poked the straw into the little hole. He made a face a couple of times, but he kept drinking it. Everyone laughed a little and Jeb tucked Ari to bed. The next morning, Ari woke up feeling much better. He wandered around the house then back to his own room. No one was awake so he kind of sat in the corner, playing with his pokemon cards. Later that morning, Max came into the room, getting ready to wake Ari up, until she saw him in the corner.

"You're up? That's good, it's time for breakfast." She said.

Ari smiled and followed Max around, waking the other's up. Then, they all sat at the table, eating Iggy's homemade breakfast.

"Max, can we go play outside later?" Angel asked.

Max looked at Jeb for approval then nodded. Jeb begin to talk about training, something Ari didn't understood very well. After breakfast, they all went outside to train. Ari watched with amazement at how fast and high they flew.

"I want to fly too!" Ari shouted at them.

Iggy shot down and bent down, motioning Ari to get onto his back. Ari climbed on, happily and Iggy flew back into the sky. Ari laughed a lot and his hair was puffed up because of flying so fast. He was so happy he couldn't even stop laughing when it was over. This was most of their days... Full of fun until one day Ari opened his eyes and he was in the same house with the exception of everyone else... Right... That was his only wish...

He don't want to be alive again and bring trouble so... He only wish for a beautiful dream that would start on the day his dad left me with the flocks alone in the lab... It would a really nice long dream... From that day on, Ari was able to pass on and he never saw the wish-maker again.


End file.
